


Drawing Straws

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, steddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: This is part of a series of moments we didn’t get in the IT 2017 movie.1) The losers have to decide who is going to follow Bill into Neibolt House. Eddie can see that the possibility of Stanley having to go in could break his friend.2) After Bill punches Richie, he goes to Eddie’s house that night.





	1. Drawing Straws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers have to decide who is going to follow Bill into Neibolt House. Eddie can see that the possibility of Stanley having to go in could break his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this tumblr post: https://peachyuris.tumblr.com/post/169771839717/in-relation-to-my-last-post-okay-so-ill-start

“Wait! Um…Shouldn’t we have some people keep watch? You know, just in case something bad happens?” **  
**

“Wh-who wants to stay out here?”

Eddie immediately raised his hand and so did all the guys. Only Beverly kept her hand down. She looked around at everyone in frustration that we were not being more supportive. Honestly, the last thing Eddie wanted to do was step into Neibolt House. He thought he was going to die the last time he was near the house. Which was only outside. Now, Bill was asking them all to go inside the hellhole. At the end of the day, Eddie would follow Bill to the death. However, if he could avoid death at all costs then he would certainly try.

Eddie heard a sighing, “Fuck” out of Richie that he wanted to second.

“Well, I will go.” Beverly started to walk forward.

Richie put up his arm to stop her. “You can’t go, chica.”

She crossed her arms defiantly, “And why is that?”

“You know…”

“No, I don’t. Enlighten me.” Richie shifted awkwardly then averted his gaze toward Eddie. Beverly followed his eyes waiting on Eddie to provide the explanation none of them wanted to say. They knew Beverly well enough that admitting the concern they all had would end in tears. Probably tears by Eddie.

“Don’t look at me. I don’t want to go in at all.” Eddie fidgeted with the zipper on his fanny pack, ready to pull out his inhaler.

“Go on, boys.” Beverly looked each of them in the eye accusingly. “Why can’t I go into the house?”

Richie took a big breath, then let it out. “Because you are a girl, Bevvie.” Richie said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Fuck you, Richie,” Beverly said laughing. Except she was the only one laughing. Eddie saw her face fall and her eyes turn into fire instantly. “You’re serious?”

“B-bev, it’s j-j-just…” Bill tried to get out.

She pointed at Bill in a menacing manner. “No. Fuck you guys.” Then she pointed to herself and stomped her foot for extra emphasis. “I am just as brave as any of you and can go into that house.” Eddie’s breathing picked up. He hated being yelled at by his friends. It made him feel really small and he was already the tiniest person in the group. “Look at Eddie! He’s about ready to have an asthma attack.”

“Hey, cool it. Don’t speak to Eddie like that.” Richie was face to face with Beverly. They both looked ready to start a screaming match.

Before that happened Ben raised his hand and suggested, “Why don’t we draw straws!”

“That sounds like a great idea, Ben. Let’s do that.” Mike added quickly.

“We don’t have straws.” Stanley pointed out lamely.

Mike looked around for something to use instead. He kneeled down and plucked a handful of grass out of the ground. “Everyone pick a blade of grass, whoever picks the shortest blades has to go inside with Bill.”

“I think th-thats fair.” Bill agreed still standing on the porch determinedly.

“How many of us will have to go in?” Stanley asked.

“How about two?” Ben said quietly.

“Um…ok.” Stanley agreed.

Eddie looked over at him with concern. Something about the way Stanley asked the question and said ‘ok’ did not sound right. He seemed not anxious or nervous like the rest of them. This was much worse. His voice and stance were filled with pure terror.

Eddie tried to figure out if anyone else could see it too but they were all picking blades of grass already. He picked his last and measured it up against everyone. The blade he had was pretty big so he let out a shaky breath of relief.

“Fuck me!” Richie yelled as he measured against Eddie’s. “Mine is definitely one of the shortest. What bullshit. Eddie, let the world know how sexy I was if I die.”

“Beep beep, Richie.” Eddie knew Richie was joking but the thought of his best friend dying left a horrible churning sensation in his stomach. “You’ll be fine.”

Eddie went around to everyone else measuring his blade and the last person he got too was Stanley. Stanley’s was shorter. He let out a whimper that Eddie had never heard out of him before. His eyes darted to Stanley’s, he was beginning to tear up then his breathing was coming in short gasps. Eddie unzipped his fanny pack, pulled out his inhaler and shoved it in Stanley’s mouth pressing down on the button.

“Ok! Mine is shorter than Stan’s. I’m going inside.” Eddie lied quickly. Stanley’s eyes widened in complete shock. Eddie pulled the inhaler out and Stanley made a face at the aftertaste. When their eyes met again, Stanley still looked ready to cry but he was grateful.

“Well, come on Eds.” Richie grabbed his arm and pulled him up the steps. “Let’s fucking die together. Not a bad way to go. Although, your mother will probably miss me more than you.”

Eddie let himself be dragged forward but glanced back at the other four. “You better help if you hear screaming.” Mike, Ben, and Beverly nodded. Stanley stayed completely still not even daring to look Eddie in the eyes, even though it was possibly for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this real quick at 3:00am because who needs sleep? Also, I took lots of inspiration from Stephen King’s novel and how I would imagine it going down in the movie.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment.


	2. Closet Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bill punches Richie, he goes to Eddie’s house that night.

Richie climbed into Eddie’s second story window from the tree that leaned next to the Kaspbrak house. He spent the day yelling to Stanley about how much he hated Bill, but he needed to see Eddie. Stanley could only be fake sympathetic because he believed Richie's words to Bill were cruel. He needed someone on his side and he knew Eddie would be that person. Eddie was HIS person after all.

Eddie yelped at seeing him appear through the open window and immediately hissed out, “Richie if my mom fucking sees you, I will never be allowed to leav - “ Eddie stopped abruptly as he saw Richie’s face. He jumped up from his bed and rushed over to him. "What the fuck did you do?" He placed a small hand on his cheek gingerly tilting it to see the damage better. He placed a bit of pressure on the wound, which made Richie wince away from the touch. Eddie let his hand fall but observed the dark blueish mark etched on his best friend’s face. “Hold on one second.”

Eddie ran down the stairs quickly. He peered into the living room and saw his mother asleep in her chair. He grabbed a kitchen towel then opened the freezer. The only cold objects inside were ice cream rockets on push-up sticks. He took out two and hurried back upstairs as quietly as possible. 

“Here,” Eddie handed him the ice cream. “Put it against your face and use the towel so it doesn’t directly touch your skin.” Richie took the objects with a sad nod.

“What happened, Rich?” Eddie asked with concern but also a bit of annoyance. He was betting Richie ran his mouth and got punched by Bowers. 

Richie began pacing around Eddie’s room. He was known for never being able to sit still and constantly needing to fidget, but pacing was a really bad sign. Something truly awful must have happened after his mother took him to the hospital. Richie kept up the pacing, not saying anything right away. Then his eye caught Eddie’s wrapped arm in its sling.

“Are you ok? I’m so sorry about your arm. I just knew I had to snap it into place because you always fucking talk about what happens when an arm is dislocated and shit and I know you didn’t want me to do it I just couldn’t leave it like that. And I'm so fucking sorry Eds, I feel horrible and I -”

Eddie put up his uninjured hand to stop the rambling. “Don’t worry about me. I'm getting fitted for a cast later this week. Although, my ma has been screaming at doctors on the phone most of the day to make it happen tomorrow.”

Richie nodded along as he paced more then his foot caught on a shoe and he fell to the ground with a thud. Eddie’s eyes widened in horror. “Closet!” He said urgently.

“Eddie! Eddie-bear! Are you alright!” He heard his mother hurrying up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her.

“Fuck!” Eddie shoved Richie inside the closet and shut the door just as his mother barged into the room. 

“What happened?” She cried dramatically.

Eddie trained his features to look calm. “Nothing Ma, I was just cleaning up my room a bit and dropped a shoe.”

“It sounded like you fell.” She tried to fuss over him but he took a step back.

“Nope, just a shoe.” He reassured.

“You should be resting. Lay down and I’ll make you some dinner.”

“Thanks, Mommy.”

She left the room and Eddie let out an exasperated breath. He turned back to the closet, opened the door, ready to yell at Richie's stupidity. Except when he did, Richie was sitting on the floor miserably eating one of the ice cream rockets. He looked so sad and pathetic that Eddie didn't have it in him to be mad. He thought about trying to get him toward the bed to sit and talk properly. Then decided against it. He was already sitting still and the chances of him remaining that way in this state were slim. Eddie crouched down and sat next to him. He let his good arm brush against Richie’s tentatively. He wanted to comfort his friend but didn’t know if Richie wanted to be touched right now.

“Tell me what happened.” Eddie encouraged softly.

“Bill and I fought.” He bit out.

“Like you yelled at each other?” Eddie said in confusion. Bill rarely raised his voice and certainly would not be able to out scream Richie. Even if he could get through more than a couple words without stuttering, Richie was a master of being the loudest. 

He put the ice cream in the towel, no longer hungry it seemed. “I fought with my mouth and he fought with his fist. We definitely know our strengths now.”

Something ugly flared in Eddie’s stomach. No matter how many times he may have wanted to punch Richie, he would never have done such a terrible thing. They were all supposed to be friends. Henry Bowers uses his fists, the losers club do not.

“Why?” He demanded

Richie looked at him with surprise. “I ran my mouth.”

“You always do that! It is no fucking excuse to -”

“I told him Georgie is dead.”

“Oh Rich…” Eddie and Richie had said to each other they believed Georgie was dead. He had been gone for months now, there was no chance he survived the sewers. Especially with this demonic clown trying to kill them all.

“He is! You and I both know it. And now he is trying to get us all fucking killed.” He paused taking a shaky breath. “I have never heard you scream like that. Eddie, you were frozen in fear. I couldn’t get you to move. I was so scared.” Richie practically whispered the last sentence like his fear concerned him just as much as Eddie almost dying did.

Everything happened so fast that Eddie did not stop to consider how it affected his friends. How it affected Richie. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself and trying to forget the nightmare experience. The fear he felt was all-consuming, he practically blacked out during the fight.

Richie lifted his glasses to wipe his eyes angrily. Eddie realized with a pang of hurt that he was trying not to cry. “Bill almost got you killed.” He said watery.

“So you told him his brother is dead...” Eddie whispered. He shifted letting his leg touch Richie’s, leaning closer together. It was hot in his closet but he wanted to comfort his friend. The skin contact made Eddie shiver for some weird reason, probably just ticklish.

“You wouldn’t even look at _me_.” Richie whined.

“What?” Eddie locked eyes with him.

“When IT was coming at us. I was trying to get you to look at me, I wanted the last thing you saw to be your best friend. The last thing we both saw.” They were silent at this terrible revelation.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said quietly, letting his eyes fall. “I could barely breathe let alone think about looking at you.”

“But I needed to make sure the last thing you saw were my beautiful eyes. How could you deny yourself?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed down the butterflies that sprung in his stomach. He had the urge to snap at Richie but was too happy about him making a normal joke again. “Yes, your big brown bug eyes are so beautiful, Trashmouth.”

“I’m glad you can admit it.” Richie slung his arm around Eddie’s shoulders to hug him and brought their heads together.

“Get off,” Eddie laughed trying to lean away. Richie kissed his cheek with a wet sticky pop. “Germs, Richie!”

“What? You kiss your mom, I can’t kiss you?” Richie leaned forward making annoying kissing noises.

Eddie laughed as he leaned far into the closet corner. “No! Stop it!” He squealed as he brought his legs closer to his chest. Richie stopped right before their lips could meet his hands on Eddie’s knees. They looked at each other and something unknown passed between them. Richie’s cheeks blazed pink and Eddie could feel his own face heat up in embarrassment.

Eddie had a true moment of wondering what kissing Richie would be like. A thought that should never pass his mind. Boys don’t kiss boys. Not in the way he wanted Richie to kiss him. His lips were extra red from the rocket ice cream and he was curious if he tasted like it.

“You know, IT lured me into a room alone at one point.” Eddie listened but was very aware of Richie’s calloused hands still on his knees, his red lips and his nearness.

“I’m so sorry.” Eddie breathed out. 

“IT tricked me into thinking you were in the room, so I went to get you and the door slammed behind me.” He put his chin on top of his hands bringing his face closer to Eddie’s. “I’d do anything for you, Eds. You know that right?”

“I know.” A conversation like this had never happened between them. They were the two who always fought, bickered, or teased each other. They never needed to think about serious life or death situations.

Eddie had no clue what possessed him to do it but he leaned forward and kissed Richie’s cheek lightly. Not the way he would his mother. The way you did for someone who meant the world to you. If Eddie was being honest with himself, Richie was sometimes his whole world. “I would do anything for you too, Rich.”

Richie blushed brighter and smiled at him. “I should probably go so you don’t get into more trouble.”

“Ok.”

They clamored out of the closet together letting realty wash over them. Eddie felt more nervous than he ever had around Richie. He shifted his weight awkwardly. “Will you try to come by tomorrow?”

“Of course I will.” Richie stood there seeming to not know what to do. Eddie walked closer and pulled him into a hug with his good arm.

“See ya then, Rich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a series of moments we didn’t get in the IT 2017 movie. If you have other scene ideas you want to see written, pop into my tumblr ask and let me know!   
> http://thetheatregal.tumblr.com/


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie goes to Eddie after they defeat IT and they share an important moment together.

After Richie left Bill, Beverly, and Ben, his feet took him to the Kaspbrak house. He desperately needed to see Eddie again. There was something that went unsaid when he left. Eddie hugged him goodbye, already a weird thing they started doing. He was also the ONLY one he hugged. It meant everything to Richie and he needed to see him immediately. 

He ran to Eddie’s house and saw him sitting on the porch staring at the fresh cut on his hand. Richie had an identical one that still throbbed. He wasn’t positive if it was from the painful wound or the fact that he held Eddie’s hand with it that day. His brain felt overwhelmed as he watched his friend. It appeared that Eddie hadn’t even gone inside yet. There was so much conflict on his face. 

“Hey Eds!” Richie strolled up to the front of the house. Eddie’s head shot up and a wave of emotions passed in his eyes. Richie grinned at him. “You sitting out here thinking about life’s great mysteries?”

“No.” Eddie huffed out casting his eyes down. His freckled cheeks were pink, probably from the summer heat. 

Richie wanted to see him turn full embarrassed lobster red. He got closer to Eddie forcing him to look at his eyes. There was a nervous energy behind his gaze that made Richie wish he could read minds. “Oh, so you’re thinkin’ about my sexy self. I understand I confuse most people.”

Eddie bit his lip and turned a deeper shade of red. “I can’t tell if you are complimenting or insulting yourself. But as long as you know you confuse people.” He shrugged in the least nonchalant way possible.

Richie placed his hands on Eddie’s knees and leaned in further. “Do I confuse you?” He asked teasingly, not sure what he wanted to hear. Eddie stared at him deeply, probably the longest they had ever looked into each other’s eyes. There were clearly a million sassy remarks passing through his mind rapidly.

“Yes.” Eddie settled on. That simple and unexpected ‘yes’ made Richie’s heart pound a little faster. He removed his hands from Eddie’s knees quickly and took a step back. His hands felt sweaty and he suddenly had no idea why he thought it was smart to come here. He didn’t know what he wanted. Eddie’s face was unreadable but his eyes showed sadness and a bit of fear. 

“So...uh...too scared to face your mom?” Richie questioned awkwardly. He didn’t want to sit next to Eddie on the porch. His nerves were too all over the place to sit.

“Yeah, she’s been a nightmare all week. But also, a bit less fussy so that’s nice.”

Richie nodded knowingly. “Well, you did yell at her.”

“I did. And I feel guilty about it.” Eddie took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. He seemed really bothered.

“You shouldn’t feel guilty for standing up for yourself.” Richie pointed out. “Besides, you will have plenty more opportunity to be a rebellious teen toward her m’lad.”  

“I’m not a rebellious teen!” Eddie argued.

“Acting out, distancing yourself, running away, all signs toward a troubled youth.” Richie put his hand over his chest dramatically. “Your mother and I raised you better!”

“You are such an idiot.” Eddie laughed. His brown eyes sparkled as they gazed at Richie. 

Richie kicked at the ground absently. “Well, I just wanted to come check on you.”

“But we just saw each other.” Eddie said confused. 

Richie winced at this trying to come up with a better excuse. However, his blunt and honest self would not allow a different reason than the truth. “I know. It’s just ya know that hug you gave me before you left. It just...seemed like you needed to be checked on again.” 

Eddie was suddenly peeved. “You don’t always have to look out for me. I’m not a scaredy-cat.” 

“I don’t think you are at all! I mean I was in the sewers too. You were so fucking brave. You’re more like a wolf pup. Who’s on his way to being the strongest in the pack.” Richie had no idea what he was saying. 

“...Thank you?” Eddie said touched but confused.

“You’re welcome. Well, you are fine. That hug meant nothing and I am just a crazy person who doesn’t know anything.” 

Eddie frowned at him. “The hug didn’t mean nothing. Why would you say that?"

“Then what did it mean?” Richie urged encouragingly.

“I don’t know...that you’re my friend? And I care about you.” 

“Oh ok. Well, I care about you too.” Richie shrugged. “More probably.” 

“I’m pretty sure I care about you the most.” 

He smirked, “Not everything has to be a competition between us, Eds.”

Eddie smirked right back. “Have you met us?”

“You got me there good sir! Alright, well, I should get home and wash this cut. Love you, Eds.” It flowed out so easily that Richie didn’t think anything of it. 

“Love ya too.” Eddie said quickly. He had never said those words aloud to Richie. Whereas, Richie constantly said he loved Eddie to get a rise out of him. The context was not teasing between them, it was completely genuine and created knots in his stomach. He turned to leave feeling his ears heat up. 

“Richie!” Eddie called behind him. He turned back around. 

“Ye-“ Richie was cut off by Eddie’s lips meeting his. It was sweet and hesitant. Eddie’s lips were wet from how many times he licks them a day but soft. Richie’s eyes were wide open in shock but Eddie’s were scrunched tight in concentration. If Richie’s heart was beating fast before, he was sure it would burst out of his chest any second.

Eddie pulled away too soon, looking immediately apologetic. Richie barely let him move his face away before he placed his hands on both cheeks and brought him forcibly back. 

Their mouths crashed together and Richie saw stars. Those stars morphed into galaxies. This moment was bigger than either of them. Years of friendship fused with something more powerful.

Eddie’s good arm was clutching Richie’s elbow as they tried to get closer. It seemed impossible that their lips could fit so perfectly together and yet they did. Like they were both created for the other. As if they were soulmates. Richie didn’t know if he believed in all that but he knew Eddie was the most important person to him. 

It was like time around them had stopped or they were moving in slow motion. Richie applied unskilled pressure into the kiss and Eddie sighed. It made him smile into their lips then he reluctantly pulled away still holding Eddie’s cheeks. 

Eddie’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Richie in a way he never had before. As if he was the only person on Earth. Then Richie saw blood smeared on his cheek.

“Eds! I’m so sorry. The cut from my hand is all over your cheek, you should go wash it off, oh my god, I didn’t even fucking think I - “

“It’s ok Rich.” Eddie said breathlessly. 

“Are you sure?”

He smiled contentedly at him. “Yeah, I couldn’t give less fucks right now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall call it “The Kiss we all deserved” or “The Kiss we were robbed of” or “Let my boys be gay Stephen King”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckingtozier](https://richiefuckingtozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
